Tyrannosaurus rex ultimus
Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus is a species of Tyrannosaurus Rex used in Jurassic Park IV: Kill or be Killed. It Is The King Of The Dinosaurs. It is the largest carnivourus dinosaur to have existed. Role in Peenut2k7's Jurassic Park IV/Rex/V They are virtually the same as in the Pythnut series, but are toned down to be less of a machine. Role in PYTHNUT Works It is the main dinosaur protagonist and was used to kill many different things on the island including humans and Spinosaurus. Twice. They are exceptionally dangerous, and have armour covering the entire top of their body to protect themselves from possible danger. Their most daring feat is that in the end of JPV: RTIT, an adult female kills an undead Oxalaia, on a small island in the middle of a lava river. Possible Series 2 Appearence Peenut2k7 has hinted that Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus will appear in the second half of the Nuevo Saga (Series 2), possibly with new powers, such as Telekenesis. This is not confirmed, however, and he has also hinted it will be a weaker creature than the Series 2 Hybrids, but eventually duking it out with the Series 2 Villain (Possibly Carnotyrannus) in the end. Role in the Jurassic Park films NOTE: These T.rex are not T.rex.U. They are simply normal T.rex. Jurassic Park (1993/Novel 1990) January 11, 1993: It was supposed to be the second dinosaur on the tour but didn't appear before nightfall and before Nedry let out the dinosaurs.It attacked the car which Lex and Tim were in but Alan Grant distracts the T.rex and of Mr."Chaos" Ian Malcolm tries to distract it too,and that fails,leading to the Rex's first human kill:Gennaro.Later, Ellie Sattler and Robert Muldoon find Malcolm,who was probably attacked by the Rex.The T.Rex finds the humans and chases their Jeep,but fails to get it.At the end,The Tyrannosaurus Rex bursts in the Visitor center and becomes an anti-hero and kills the Velociraptors and then comes that famous scene.It is unknown what happened to the Rex.The Rex was female and was 21 ft tall(6m) and 46ft long(14m). The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) May 23, 1997: The Tyrannosaurus first appeared as a baby. Peter Ludlow broke it's leg and retreated,but the baby was fixed by Sarah Harding and Nick Van Owen.The parents took their infant back and ate Eddie Carr.Then the Rex parents destroyed the car and the trailer.Later at night,while the team's sleeping,the father Rex attacks the camp and the team escapes to a waterfall,while the male Rex eats somebody.The Rex gets tranquilized and is transported to San Diego,where it breaks out and causes havoc.Panic caused more deaths than the Rex.Later,the Male Rex finds it's infant in Ludlow's arms and cripples Ludlow. The baby Rex kills Ludlow and possibly eats him.Then Ian,Sarah,and Kelly see on TV the Male Rex and it's infant being transported to Isla Sorna.The Tyrannosaurus Rex '' family is reunited.The female was 19.5ft tall(6m) and 43ft long (13m),The male was 18ft tall (6m) and 40ft long (12m),and the baby was no more than 3ft tall (1m) and 6ft (2m). Jurassic Park III(2001) July 18, 2001: A sub adult male was spotted feeding on a ''Parasaurolophus and chased the group back to the Spinosaurus. The Rex and Spino fought and the Spino won by snapping T.rex's ''neck. The ''Spinosaurus fed on it's new kill. Later, Eric Kirby mentioned Tyrannosaurus Rex when he showed Grant it's urine. Grant wanted to know how he got the urine and Eric didn't want him to know and that the urine scares away the smaller ones but attracts Spinosaurus. The sub adult male was 37ft long(11m), and 14.5ft tall (5m). Jurassic Park IV(2014) June 13, 2014 Fact file Height: 25ft-50ft (7-15m) Length: 62-65ft (18-20m) Weight: 20-80 tons (40,000-120,000lbs) Prey: Everything expect Oxalaia Predators: Very Few,if none. Bite force = 49.9-150.5 tons or 490,900-1,000,505 newtons Location: 65 MYA, The Americas, 21st Century, Pacific Ocean Name means: "The Ultimate Terrible Tyrant Lizard King" Lifespan: Maximum 350 years Family: Tyrannosaurs Hunting Style As T.rex.U is a semi-aquatic apex predator, it must have an advanced hunting and feeding style. Here are the styles. Hunting: Waited in ambush and struck when the time was right,also dipped in water for fish and scavenged.Used it's crest horns, spikes, fangs, teeth, tail, body, arm talons, and leg talons to attack. They would also hunt in packs of up to 5. Feeding: Went after parts that help the prey survive to make the death faster and painless. Attack Method: Attacked the organs, neck, and head to kill the prey. Breeding and Mating It could have from 1-20 babies that were 5ft long (2m), 3ft tall (1m), and 200 lbs, around the weight of an adult male human. Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus's ''mating season is Early Spring. The male would get on the female's back and both would roar, showing they are mates. Strengths It bite force is so strong that it's sometimes way over ''Spinosaurus Robustus's bite force,but not stronger than Megalodon! It's main weapons are 20 inch teeth,30 inch fangs in a 15ft long (5m) skull,and 15 inch claws attached to 10-20 foot arms . It is very hard to knock down, and despite being normal to kill, the armour makes it seem harder to kill. So if you see a Oxalaia bite mark, a Tyrannosaurus could do that too,sometimes albiet more severly,and the only way to know which mark is which you need to see the teeth in case one is lodged in a carcass, and really make sure how deep it is. Weaknesses The T-Rex-U is rather large and very heavy, so it can die if it falls off of a short cliff very easily.There is a small field, which might as well be called the Tyrannolaia Graveyard. Yes, T-Rex-U is a a bit bad at handling extreme speeds and not the best at scaling cliffs, but it is the same strength, despite occasionally winning to, the species that is Oxalaia. The field is called Tyrannolaia Graveyard because there are T.rex.U and Oxalaia carcasses littered everywhere. Crusher Crusher is the cheiftan of the Tyrannolaia Tribe (PYTHNUT). He was born as the great grandson of the Rex the Spino killed in Peenut2k7's Jurassic Park IV, and was Momma's Second Child. Eventually, he fought a Spinosaurus, but he wasn't meant to. He did, but he needed help. So he was mutated into the killing machine he is today. He has sustained many injuries in his life, some of the easiest to spot are an Oxalaia bite mark on it's neck, (Before the war ended), Spinosaurus claw slashes on each side of his upper jaw, and a hole on his belly from a Titanoceratops. His first injury was a wound on his lower jaw made by another T.rex.U and his last known injury was a leg kick from an Angaturama. He is the largest and strongest known Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus, at an astonishing 50ft tall (15m), 67ft long (20.5m), 80 tons (120,000lbs), and a bite force of 150.5 tons. Crusher has the maximum size for T.rex.U. Momma Momma was the first T-Rex-U to have been born, her begginings in an underground world. All T-Rex-U are descendants of Momma, but heavily mutated. History A slightly corrupted Tyrannosaurus Rex was created in 2003 by scientists on Isla Nulbar, and one day, a Spinosaurus broke out of it's exhibit and was killed by the young T-Rex. It escaped to Isla Sorna, and eventually, it killed an even bigger Spinosaurus, and bred enough (some of his offspring living in and underground world called Dinosaur World, nowadays) to create a mutant Tyrannosaurus population, becoming a rival towards Spinosau rus Aegypticus Robustus. The new species was called Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus. They grew from 42 feet long to 62+ feet long, and gained enough strength to kill even the most powerful Spinosaurus. Eventually, they gained new, at the time very dangerous competition on the island. ''Oxa''''la''''ia''. And eventually, off the coast of Isla Sorna, an island was found. Isla Tyrannus, where most of the mutated population was. This is when it all started. An evil scientest attempted to make T-rex-U the most powerful dinosaur ever, but an Oxalaia was against the idea, so he ate the human before the T-Rex's upgrade to a 50 ton bite force was complete, but the scientest pushed a button, breaking the computer at 150.5 tons for T-Rex's maximum bite. So, yes. That scientist did it. It is confirmed to be the main dinosaur in JP7,while Oxalaia will be the other main dinosaur. Trivia *Young ones have a chance of being killed by Spinosaurus Robustus, demonstrated quite brutally in the first book of Jurassic Park V''.'' *It's arms can't be used for every attack, and if it does, they will fracture, nearly fatally inuring the Rex, but the other attack parts aren't like this. *It is very ruthless, and won't let almost anything it crosses escape. The only ones it will let escape is the sick, and when it is not hungry, anything with the exception of another carnivore. *''Tyrannosaurus Ultimus'' has quite the running speed, 50-300 mph. It will only use it's 300 mph speed in great danger, like tornadoes, or else the lack of wind will force it into a wall, splattering it's internal organs, killing it. *It has a bacteria bite, useful for killing larger prey. *The armour begins like this: non-existent on the newborn, but as the baby gets bigger the armor appears and hardens, and at full adult, the armor is very thick, to the point where only animals with unimagineable strength can snap the armour. *It has been known to carry it's babies in it's mouth, like a mother crocodile. *It could swim like a crocodile. Inacurracies *The JPIV: KOBK Tyrannosaurus has a 5ft (2m) nose horn, a 10ft (3M) spike on the end of it's tail, and little, 30 inch spikes running from it's fangs, going across the armoured back and interal organs,to the tail spike, while the real Tyrannosaurus has little spikes on it's back only, only used for mating. *It was bigger than a real Rex. A real Rex was 22ft tall (6m),46ft long (14m),and 16 tons(26,000) lbs. *It was stronger than a real Rex. A real Rex had a bite force of 35,000-60,000 newtons, but even though this is weaker by T-Rex-U standards, it was the strongest bite on land. Ever. *It had 3 crests on top of each other, but the regular Rexes don't. *It was much faster than a normal Tyrannosaurus Rex, Normal Rexes can go, at maximum, the speed of a Jurassic Park Brand Jeep. *It lacked feathers, something which Tyrannosaurus possibly had. Gallery Alien-t-rex-2.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus! Trex.jpg Trexwallpaper.jpg Trex!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg CIN-JurassicPark-Trex.gif Battlecomp.jpg|It killing Spinosaurus Aegypticus Robustus. Best JP sence eva!.jpg|Best Jp scene ever! Crusher.jpg|JPOG Tyrannosaurus with a Crusher skin. JP1 Tyrannosaurus.jpg|JP1 Tyrannosaurus Jurassic-Park-Builder-Tyrannosaurus-Screen.png|Jurassic Park Builder Tyrannosaurus Wwd King.jpg Primveal King.jpg|Primveal King The family's all back together!.jpg|The Tyrannosaurus family in TLW:JP2 JP3 Sub ADULT Tyrannosaurus.jpg|Jp3 sub adult FINAL.jpg|Killing raptors Carnagers.jpg Virunga2.jpg T-rex.jpg T-Rex Dinosaur.jpg DNN T-Rex Logo.jpg T-rex v liopleurodon t99.jpg Allo v t-rex t99.jpg Female t-rex jp4 t99.jpg Jp-015.jpg Bill gets killed.jpg Jurassic-Park-Game-Image.jpg Spinosaurus.jpg|The Rex won Momma Dino.png|Momma Dino, a T-Rex-U from Ice Age 3 Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Animals